fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure
プリキュア|Densetsu no senshi purikyua}} is a new Pretty Cure fan series created by FairySina. The story, the characters and the locations are based on the, in 2017 released The Legend of Zelda game, Breath of the Wild. Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure will air between March 2018 and Febrauary 2019. Plot :List of episodes Many thousand years ago the evil demon, known as Calamity Gammon, was defeated and sealed underneath the walls of the castle. For a long time, the people of the land thought Gammon may never return, and his stories turned into simple legends. Many centuries have passed since then, until a prophecy foretold the return of Calamity Gammon on this very earth. Fearful, the people of the land of goddesses searched for the ancient weapons their ancestors used to defeat Gammon. However, when he finally returned, Gammon took control of these very machines and used them to destroy the holy land with their great powers. The group of champions, who bravely fought against Gammon, passed away the same day. Only the hero and the princess survived. The hero was brought away to a faraway shrine in order to regain his wavering power, while the princess traveled to the castle to seal Gammon inside it. The princess hoped that the hero would awaken to save the world, however, one destined day, the hero suddenly disappeared. More than a hundred years have passed since Calamity Gammon's revival. A spirit, Lupo, the wolf of twilight, took the ancient item and journeyed to find the soul of the hero. During his search, he landed on Earth and witnessed Wächter attacking this world as well. His journey then ended in Japan, where he found a clumsy boy, to who the ancient item seemed to react to... Characters Pretty Cure * Hiro is a quite clumsy young boy living in a big town of Japan, who has problems to life a normal life. At school, he gets usually bullied for being as weak as he is. Besides that, Hiro is easily scared by anything. However, he has a big help and tries to help everyone as good as he can, even though he usually fails at it. One day, a strange voice called out to him and the power of courage awakened inside him. Ever since then, Hiro has the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of courage. * Hinata is a hot-blooded young girl, who is has a great leading character. She acts like an older sister towards her friends and would do anything to help them. She aslo is very ambitious and determined to prove herself and her strength. Hinata is ready to accept any challenege, no matter if she's gonna win or not. One day, the fiery power of protection awakened inside of her heart. Ever since then, Hinata has the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of protection. * Miyabi is a calm, shy and pretty introvert young girl, who has a big heart. While Miyabi loves to help others, especially curing their injuries, Miyabi has a problem to put her words in the right order. She is proud whenever she was able to do something, even though it was only a little thing she achieved. Miyabi, even though she looks weak, has actually great strength and can protect herself. One day, the serene power of healing awakened inside of her heart. Ever since then, Miyabi has the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of faith. * Yumi is an outgoing girl with a quite big ego. She is quite skilled with anything she does and is aware of it. She sees Hiro as her personal rival as their adventure goes on. Yumi is got some problems accepting when she's done something wrong or didn't match her said powers. However, Yumi also has got a big heart and would do anything to protect everyone. One day, the tempestuous power of wind awakened inside of her heart. Ever since then, Yumi has the power transform into the Pretty Cure of gales. * Shinobu is a reliable young girl, who is also the founder and president of the "school justice club". She is a strong and proud girl, who would do anything to defend the poor ones and help those who need help. Even though people would describe her as a cold-hearted girl, Shinobu puts too many emotions in her "job" and worries about other's problems. One day, the serene power of thunder awakened inside of her heart. Ever since then, Shinobu has the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of thunder. Allies * Lupo, also known as is a mythical creature from the legendary land. Legends tell that Lupo lived centuries ago and fought an early incarnation of the calamity evil. Today, Lupo was reborn on earth, searching for the soul of the hero. * The Princess of Wisdom was the last princess of the lands of goddesses, who was very interested in the ancient machines. The Princess was blessed with the holy light of wisdom, even though she never could figure out how to activate it. After the lands of goddesses was attacked by the calamity evil, the Princess went to seal it inside the castle of her land. Up to this day, she is waiting for the hero to save the land and defeat Gammon. * The last King to rule the land of goddesses died after Gammon took over the power of the Wächter. Even though he is still mourning the defeat 100 years ago, he has all hopes in the heroes to defeat Gammon now. * Sage-san is a member of the ninja clan who used to work for the royal family. Sage-san is over 100 years old and survived the Calamity Gammon. Today, she is willing to support Hiro and his friends as soon as they get to her village behind the Twin Peaks. The Great Calamity * Gammon is the great evil that was born on the surface of the holy kingdom. Corrupted by the power of greed, the former king of desert became a demon that is today known as Calamity Gammon. Gammon was defeated multiple times but always returned. Up to today, he managed to take over the castle of the holy kingom. * Wächter are powerful machines that once attacked the land of goddesses. Wächter were built many centuries ago to protect the world from the calamity evil. However, when Gammon returned, he took over the control of the Wächter. There are three different types of Wächter that still walk around the land of goddesses: ** The Cure Guardian is the most powerful Wächter that once attacked the land of goddesses. Equipped with ancient technology, the Cure Guardian is able to hurt a person mortally. Since Cue Guardians are technically just robots that have the appearance of humans, they have no emotions and just follow Calamity Gammon's orders. Cure Guardian can shoot with lasers at their targets. ** Parasites are a special version of Wächter. However, the Parasites can also shoot with lasers. The Parasites' special ability is to fly across the land and to look out for surviving humans. As soon as they saw someone, they will target and shoot at them. ** Cure Scouts are less powerful versions of Cure Guardian. Unlike Cure Guardian, the Scouts wear gear like ancient swords and shields and will attack any enemy with these. Even tho they hardly use it, Cure Scouts can also attack with laser attacks. * The Bokomonos is a species of monsters created by Calamity Gammon. They have different forms, colors and are differentlich strong, depending on their size and color. Today, the Bokomonos are still walking around the land of goddesses. * The Divine Beasts are mythical machines that were built by the Shadow Tribe to defeat Gammon in the old legend. When Gammon returned to the Land of Goddesses, he took over the controll of the Divine Beasts. Minor Characters * Linked was the legendary hero that was mortally wounded during his fight against Calamity Gammon. He is also referred as by some. Linked used to be a guard of the royal family and the princess' personal guard. After he has been wounded, he disappeared for unknown reasons. * Haru is a cheerful young girl and Hiro's younger sister. She is a middle schoon student who loves playing volleyball. Even though being the younger sibling, Haru acts like a caretaker towards Hiro and helps him whenever he has an injury. * Shiori is Hiro's mother, who is mostly seen taking care of the house. She has a lovely personality and loves to see her children happy. Shiori is mostly worried about the clumsy Hiro. * Ichimaru is Hiro's father, who is generally very nice but acts mostly strict towards his family, especially Hiro. Ichimaru works in a well-known company. Like it was stated by Shiori, when he was younger, Ichimaru was just as clumsy as Hiro is today. However, Ichimaru would never admit that. * Asarim is a minstrel, whose mentor used to work for the royal family at the castle. Asarim likes to travel around the destroyed Land of Goddesses and to sing about old legends of different regions. Hiro and the others meet im for the first time, when entering the Forest of Flora. * Riju is the princess of the desert, who lives in the destroyed land of goddesses. She is the only descendant of the former champion of thunder. Even though her young age, Riju's greatest goal is to lead her kingdom to a bright future. * Yuno is a shy warrior of the land of goddesses and descendant of the former champion of fire. Yuno has decided to do his best to support the new champions and has promised to help Hinata whenever she feels down, even if he might not be able to fight monsters. Much like Cure Aegis, Yuno holds the power of protection. * * Ralis is a young boy of the land of goddess and the younger sibling of the former champion of water. Ralis is an outgoing and cheerful young prince, who wants people to find their strength. He usually tells them to "give their best" and not to give up. Ralis quite looks up to Miyabi and even though he has known her for only a few days, he usually refers her as . Locations * The Land of Goddesses used to be a powerful land who had fought the calamity curse over more than a thousand years. However, one day, the land has been attacked by Calamity Gammon. The royal family of the land lost the power of their Wächter and magic to Gammon. Since then, the Land of Goddesses has been a cursed land. * The Himizu Kurai Academy is the school all four main characters attend. * The Shrine of Beginning is a place of the Land of Goddesses, where the soul of the hero disappeared a hundred years ago. Items * The Ancient Slate is an ancient item that was brought to earth by Lupo. The Slate allows Hiro and is company to transform into Pretty Cure once their inner power was awakened. The original Ancient Slate is held by Hiro, however, Hinata and the others have little charms with similar powers. These charms are known as . Trivia *''Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure'' is the first Pretty Cure season to have a male Pretty Cure. **It is also the first season to have a male main character. **In addition, Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure is the first season where the lead Cure is male. *''Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure'' is the first Pretty Cure season to have all main characters to attend high school. **Yet, it is the third season to have Cures attending high school, preceded by HeartCatch Pretty Cure! and KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. *''Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure'' is the ninth season where the main characters are at the same age, preceded by Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Fresh Pretty Cure!, Smile Pretty Cure!, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *The four descendants of the champions (excluding Ralis) and Asarim are the only characters who are actually named after the characters they are based on: **Asarim is the French name of Kass, a Rito. **Riju is named after Riju, the current Gerudo queen. **Yuno is named after Yunobo, the descendant of the Goron champion, Daruk. **Teba is named after Teba, a stubborn Rito warrior. **While Ralis is based on Sidon, prince of the Zoras, he is actually named after Ralis, the Zora prince from Twilight Princess. *''Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure'' is the fifth season with five Pretty Cures, preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Smile Pretty Cure!, Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. *''Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure'' is the fifth season to include a green themed Pretty Cure, preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Smile Pretty Cure!, Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and presumably KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Gallery References Category:FairySina Category:User:FairySina Category:Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure Category:Series based on Games Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Action Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Drama Series Category:Comedy-drama Series